All I Ask
by jayjayzek
Summary: Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are helpless against the power of Master So. As heir to the So family Yi Jeong has to obey his grandfather's order or risks losing the one he loves. What should he do? One-shot.


**A.N.:** "All I Ask" by Adele. The song's lyric in italic bold.

Thanks for the suggestions on a Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's story. Will think about it but don't dare to promise that it'll come out soon. Guess, we'll have to wait and see? Thanks again for all the love and support.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and the song.

 **Published:** November 5, 2016

* * *

Ga Eul stared wide eyes at the man who stole her heart years ago, kept it with him since, yet it still shattered to a million pieces. Warm droplets of water trailed down her cheeks.

He immediately kneeled down in defeat and embraced her waist, his face pressed against her stomach as he cried with her. "I am so sorry Ga Eul. I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry."

Ga Eul covered her face with both palms as she sobbed and sobbed, her heart broken and crushed.

Yi Jeong's engagement was going to be in the next couple of months, followed by his marriage the month after and she was not going to be his bride.

His grandfather, the Great Master So, had arranged the marriage with the granddaughter of South Korea's prominent historian who happened to be Master So's best friend since forever.

Yi Jeong had lost count of the many times that he argued and fought with the elder. He too had lost count of the many times that he told the elder about his heart already captured by his beautiful kind-hearted Ga Eul. Unfortunately, she was not fit to be a part of their family for she was only a commoner, so his grandfather arrogantly disapproved. His ears felt like bursting out of annoyance every time the elder mentioned on the importance of keeping the lineage of the family within their high circle of the society. Did his grandfather not see what arranged marriage had done to his own son's life? Was his grandfather too blind of his own grandchildren's sufferings from their broken family? How could his grandfather be so cruel and denied his family's rights to happiness?

Yi Jeong wanted to bring Ga Eul to meet the old man but he bluntly refused. Yi Jeong begged for one chance so that his grandfather could see how wonderful this girl is; to listen to his and her story on how she changed him to be a better man, changed him to realize that there were other wonderful things and ways to embrace and live life other than with meaningless random women and destructive alcohols. However, Master So's old heart was too thickly wrapped up by his beliefs that commoners should never be part of their world. Their blue blood must never be tainted.

 **Flashback**

"I don't want to marry her, Harabeoji!" His voice was higher than during their previous fights.

"You will marry her, So Yi Jeong! How many times are we going to go through these fights? Get it into your stubborn head that you will marry her!" His grandfather shouted.

Yi Jeong's Omma kept quiet in her seat. Her heart hurt to see her son's life gambled by this old cruel man. Her own marriage to this man's son was also arranged. She thought that she was going to be happy when her father told her that she was marrying So Hyun Sub. So Hyun Sub was a brilliant potter and he had just joined his father at the Museum. He showed great potential to help bring the Museum to greater heights and fame. She herself came from a long lineage of a successful business family in South Korea. Her father was a very close friend to Master So. They had already made the deal to marry their son and daughter when the two finished their university.

What they did not know was that So Hyun Sub already had a girlfriend during his university years. So Hyun Sub disagreed with his father's arrangement. He even threatened to walk away from the family and leave them forever. However, Master So was so evil and cruel that he threatened to 'teach that girl and her family a lesson' if he did so or even went to see the girl. So Hyun Sub fell from his seat out of shock at his father's words. He knew how powerful and influenced his father was. Hence, he had no choice but to follow.

The marriage was hell since the beginning. Master So knew about it but he did not care. Day by day, she suffered. Fights became more violent each time. He turned to women and alcohol. When he came back home drunk, he would violate his wife mercilessly, and so, Yi Jeong and his elder brother Il Hyun were born.

"Abeoji…" she finally spoke.

"You shut up. This is all your fault. Why can't you teach your son to obey me, his grandfather? Why can't you teach him to respect me?" He bellowed at her.

"Harabeoji!" Yi Jeong yelled at the old man. He wanted to hurt this man so, so badly for treating his Omma so cruelly. He quickly went to hug Omma.

"Boy! You listen to me and listen well!" The old Master So pointed his index finger at the youngest So.

"I don't think you know what happened to your father before. You are just like your father. I can't believe I'm reliving the same situation with you."

Yi Jeong was shocked. He really did not know anything about his father. All he knew was that his father never loved him and Il Hyun and his Omma. When he was younger, he asked Omma about Appa but Omma kept quiet. All Omma said repeatedly throughout his young years was to keep in mind that Appa was his Appa, no matter how ignorant and cruel Appa was towards them.

"Yi Jeong. Let me give you some insight of what will happen if you defy my order." His voice was icy cold and full of threats.

"I know where Chu Ga Eul lives. I know who her parents are. I know where they work. I know that they are poor. I know that her father is sick."

"Harabeoji!" Yi Jeong was stunned.

"Abeoji!" His Omma cried, her hands instantly covered her mouth. Tears started to fall. She began to understand why her husband treated her the way he did. It was all this crazy, evil old man's doings.

Master So smirked, mocking his grandson. "Do I need to say more?" He glared at the young man.

"I'm giving you three days to cut all ties with this Chu Ga Eul, Yi Jeong. If I find out that you still go to her or have even a single look at her, she and her family will pay for it."

"Harabeoji!" "Abeoji!"

"Three days Yi Jeong, three days. Now you two get out of my office. I have work to do." He stressed on the word 'Work" and evilly smirked.

* * *

In her Omma's bedroom, Yi Jeong helped her sat on her bed. Her back rested on the headboard. He then gave Omma a glass of water and her medicines.

"Omma, why is Harabeoji doing this, Omma?" He held his tears.

"Does Harabeoji really mean what he said, Omma? Harabeoji can't be that serious with the…" He cringed at the thought and his heart shattered.

His Omma held his hands. Her heart went out to her youngest son. He was all that she got. Il Hyun had left them years ago when he could not stand the pressure of being a So and that he was not as talented as Yi Jeong in pottery.

"What should I do Omma? I love Ga Eul. I want her, Omma. I don't want to marry another girl."

"Omma know, Yi Jeong. Omma know. But your grandfather, once he set his mind, he won't back up."

Yi Jeong then kneeled next to the bed and put his head on Omma's thighs and his hands around Omma's waist. He finally let his tears down. His heart crushed and he feared for Ga Eul and her family's fate. His Omma gently stroke his hair while he cried for Ga Eul and him.

* * *

"Woo Bin, can you help me?"

The two of them were at the F4 lounge. Jun Pyo had a full day of meetings while Ji Hoo was at the hospital.

"Yeah, sure. Just name it Bro."

"Can you get some info on my father? Before he married Omma? I want to know all."

"Yi Jeong?" Woo Bin was surprised. This was the first time that Yi Jeong asked for his help with regards to his father.

"I want to know who his girlfriend was. Is she still alive? Is her family? What happened to my father after he got married, before Hyung and I were born."

"Why the sudden request?"

"I want to know what my grandfather did to her and her family." Yi Jeong continued to ignore Woo Bin's queries.

"Yi Jeong!" Woo Bin held his best friend's arm.

"What?"

"Why? Did something happen? What's with all these with your father, his girlfriend and your grandfather? Tell me and you are not yourself, man."

"The crazy old man threatened to hurt Ga Eul and her family if I don't marry that… that girl… his friend's granddaughter!"

"Nooooo!" Woo Bin was taken aback while Yi Jeong was already up and started to pace left and right.

"I'm going out my mind here Woo Bin. Grandfather said that he's reliving the same situation. I believed that it's the same situation as Appa's. If it's true, then Ga Eul and her family are in danger. I can't let that happen, Woo Bin. I can't let him harm them, and you know well how crazy that old man is."

"Yi Jeong. I'm so sorry." Woo Bin stood up and embraced his distraught brother.

"I love Ga Eul very, very much Woo Bin, but grandfather….if he really….I… I don't want to risk her life and her family's lives. What should I do Woo Bin? I don't want to let her go. But…if I choose to be with her, then…." He embraced Woo Bin tighter, as his heart broke yet again.

"Yi Jeong, I'll get the information for you. As for you, right now, you need to control yourself and we will find a way to solve this problem. I swear to God that I will be with you to protect Ga Eul and her family. Don't you ever doubt it."

Yi Jeong let go of Woo Bin. "He gave me three days to cut all ties with Ga Eul, Woo Bin. Three days."

"I'll make sure my men get the information by tonight. You go and see Ga Eul, Yi Jeong. Leave everything to me." Woo Bin patted Yi Jeong's shoulder and the latter nodded. "Thanks, Woo Bin. Call me if there's anything."

"Will do, Yi Jeong. Will do. Now go to her."

* * *

She was at the small table with her school children. She watched them mold the clay and asked them what those clays were going to turn out to be. She too had some clay in her hands.

Yi Jeong watched his girlfriend from behind the glass door of her classroom. She was beautiful. He could see that the children loved her. She was kind, friendly and loving. He too, smiled when he saw her smiled at the children.

Suddenly he felt a tight squeeze on his heart and his grandfather's words came to him. "No! Not my Ga Eul!" He screamed inwardly to the image of the old man in his mind.

Immediately he opened the door, surprising everybody in the class.

"Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul abruptly stood up when her boyfriend entered her class in a hurry. She then went to him and held his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She checked the door behind, to see if there was anyone or anything, but there was none.

"Umm, Umm nothing. I just wanted to come early so that you won't wait for me." He was suddenly aware of the little eyes around them who were watching with great interest and curiosity.

A girl stood up. "Ahjussi. You are Chu seon saeng-nim's boyfriend, right? You came here early this year?" It was the same girl who told him that their teacher mentioned him as her boyfriend who went to study in Sweden.

"Oh, yes. You remembered." Ga Eul, on the other hand, was already red in her cheeks.

"Chu seon saeng-nim said that you are a potter. Can you help us with these?" She held up the clay in her hands.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul looked at each other and then at the girl. He smiled at her and nodded. He then pulled Ga Eul's hand and together they walked to the children's table.

He taught them some tricks with the clay and gave them some advice on pottery. All the while, Ga Eul had a smile on her face as she watched her boyfriend's interactions with the children. She was proud of him and happy. She believed that he would be a great father. Her cheeks blushed redder at the thought.

* * *

"Ga Eul, where do you want to have dinner?" They walked hand-in-hand towards his car after school ended.

"I don't know. What about you?"

"I don't know either." He shrugged his shoulders and they both laughed.

"Hmmm. How about my place then? I'll cook dinner." She suggested with a blush creeping up her cheeks. She seldom invited him to her place for she did not want her nosy neighbors to keep pestering her about him.

"That'll be lovely, Chu Ga Eul. Come on." He then opened the car door for her.

An hour later, they were in her kitchen. He helped her prepared the vegetables and meat. She was a good cook. Yi Jeong loved her kimchi soup the best. Tonight they were having steamboat. They talked, teased, fought and shared jokes while they cooked.

They ate dinner in front of the TV, watching a drama by her favorite actor. He scowled at her every time she praised the actor and she teased him by saying that he was just jealous of the guy.

After dinner, he helped her clean the dishes, and they then made themselves comfortable, her back against his front as he wrapped his hands around her waist. They continued watching the TV in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's warmth. Every couple of minutes, he kissed the side of her head and cheeks.

"I love you, Yi Jeong." She suddenly whispered, stopping his heart for a beat. He tightened his hold as he said: "I love you too, Ga Eul."

"I want to grow old with you, Yi Jeong." She leaned further back and interlaced her fingers with his. His heart beat faster. "I do too, Ga Eul."

She then turned her head a little and caught his eyes. There was only love for each other in their eyes. She slightly lifted her head and kissed his lips. He deepened the kiss.

"Yi Jeong, can we stay like this until I fall asleep?" She asked with a blush.

"Ga Eul?" It was an odd request.

"I… I just feel like I don't want to send you at the door. I don't want to watch you walk to the elevator and I don't want to watch that elevator door closes."

"Ga Eul?"

"Please, Yi Jeong? Just for tonight? I want to be in your arms tonight."

"OK my love," and kissed her. He then hummed a song, happy that she did not want him to leave so soon, but somehow, he sensed that something was not right. He wanted to ask but she had closed her eyes and soon after fell asleep.

They stayed that way for another 20 minutes before he carefully but with some difficulties due to the smallness of the sofa, lifted her and carried her to the bedroom. He gently placed her on her bed, pulled up her soft blanket up to her waist and leaned down to kiss her on her forehead, nose, and lips.

"Saranghae Yi Jeong. I will always love you." She murmured in her sleep.

"Saranghae Ga Eul. I will always love you too," and he kissed her lips again. "Goodnight my love. I'll see you tomorrow."

And he left.

Just as he entered his car, Woo Bin called. "Where are you, Yi Jeong? Are you at home? I'm coming."

"No. I just came out from Ga Eul's apartment. Where are you? I'll come to you."

* * *

The papers in his hands fell on the floor as he flopped onto the chair in Woo Bin's living room. They were all the information that he had requested.

"I'm so sorry Yi Jeong. I'm so sorry."

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Yi Jeong suddenly screamed at the top of his lung and pulled his hairs in anger, frustration, shock, fear and much more.

He then stared at Woo Bin. His eyes were red.

"I don't have any other choices, do I? AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

"I'm so sorry Yi Jeong. Your grandfather… he's too…" Woo Bin could not come up with the word. "I'm so sorry Yi Jeong."

So Hyun Sub's girlfriend and her family, her parents and two younger brothers, all died in a sudden fire while they were asleep. The police concluded that it was a gas leak in the kitchen. But the autopsy report from the hospital suggested that the victims had all died before the fire began since each of them had strangled marks. What was weirder was that the autopsy report was not included in the police file.

Woo Bin's informant managed to track the policeman in charge of the case. He had already retired. He told the informant that someone came to him and ordered him to burn the autopsy report if he did not want his family to suffer. That someone made a blunder, though. He was from the So Museum for he was wearing a coat with a small Museum's logo.

Woo Bin's men were also able to get information from a former employee of the Museum. The man recalled seeing So Hyun Sub stormed into his father's office screaming and repeatedly accusing the elder So of killing her and her family before the door shut and he heard more screaming and exchange of harsh words between the father and son. There too, were other documents about Master So's cruelty towards his staff and rivals.

"Woo Bin, how am I going to fight him?" He was now in tears.

"I… I don't know Yi Jeong. I don't know. This needs proper planning and it may take some times."

"But I don't have some times, Woo Bin. I only have two more days. I need to protect Ga Eul and her family. Oh, my poor Ga Eul. Woo Bin, help me." He was already scrunching Woo Bin's shirt by the collar. Woo Bin dismissed his friend's reaction as a sign of anger, distraught and worry.

"We will protect Ga Eul and her family." Woo Bin assured the man in front of him.

* * *

The next day he went to pick her up at her workplace as usual. They then went for dinner and she requested that they drove by places that held memories for them: the porridge shop, his studio, the airport, the street when he found her crying on the side, the mall, the nightclub, the restaurants, the ice-skating rink, the hotel, the swimming pool and many more. Yi Jeong was curious but did as she said. He would ask her later.

They were now parked in front of her apartment building. They had been gazing at each other for five minutes in that small space of his orange Lotus. Nobody said anything but her smiles, as he noticed, were sometimes wide, sometimes thin and sometimes small. It was as if she was thinking hard about something. He then brought up his hand to tuck away her hair behind her ear and caressed her soft cheek softly.

"Ga Eul, is something bothering you?" His eyes showed worry and concern.

She smiled and shook her head. She then held his hand that was still caressing her cheek.

"I just want to be with you a little longer before I go in so that I can bring this handsome face," she cupped his cheek with her other hand and continued, "into my dream tonight."

"Ga Eul…"

"Do you dream of me every night, Yi Jeong?"

"Every night, my love, every night."

"Thank you, Yi Jeong, for allowing me a small space in your heart."

"Ga Eul, you have all the space here." He placed his palm over his heart. "And I want to have all the space here." and next, placed it over hers.

"You are all that is in here, Yi Jeong."

"You are acting strange tonight Ga Eul. Are you sure you are alright? Did something happen?" His heart kept bugging him that somehow it was related to his grandfather but he prayed hard that it was not true.

She, again, shook her head. She then leaned forward and kissed his nose. She was about to pull away when he held her face and kissed her gently and softly.

"Saranghae Ga Eul." "Saranghae Yi Jeong." They simultaneously whispered.

"I'd better go in. My class starts early tomorrow."

He quickly exited the car and lightly jogged to her side of the car and opened the door. She took his extended hand. They then walked to the apartment's lobby, towards the elevator. They stood while waiting for the elevator car to arrive, their fingers interlacing each other and eyes locked together.

Before she went into the small space of the elevator car, she embraced him tight and they shared another kiss.

"Good night Yi Jeong." "Good night Ga Eul."

 **End of flashback**

He was still crying into her stomach and she, sobbing into her palms. They were in her apartment. They came back straight from her workplace a while ago. None of them felt the need for dinner, giving reasons that they were still full from lunch.

It was the third day of his grandfather's ultimatum.

Both had already let out what had been occupying each other's mind for the past three days.

 **Flashback**

"Ga Eul," he pulled her hand and made her sit next to him on the sofa.

He mustered all of the courage and deeply inhaled and exhaled.

"I… There's some… I love you Ga Eul and will always do." He surprised her when he pulled her into a tight embrace. She embraced him back.

"I love you too, Yi Jeong and will always do." She then started to sniff that quickly turned to sobs that quickly turned to cries. It was his turn to be surprised but he held her tighter.

"Ga Eul, I… you… my grandfather… "

"I know Yi Jeong. I know." She cried louder.

"Ga Eul? How did you… Did he? That old cra…." "Yi Jeong." She cried louder. He did not know how it was possible for his shattered heart to break even further.

After a few minutes, her cries softened and she was down to sobbing. He broke the embrace but held her shoulders and wiped away her tears, but the tears were instantly replaced by new ones.

"Your grandfather came to see me four days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He was hurt.

"I needed time to think."

"What did he want?" He had inklings.

"That I leave you. You are going… to… marry that girl." She started to cry again. Immediately he enclosed her in his arms.

"But I don't want to marry her. I want you, Ga Eul."

"But you can't. We can't be together Yi Jeong."

"No. We will be together. Don't you say that Ga Eul." He scolded her.

"I've found a way for us to be together. Please trust me, Ga Eul. Woo Bin will help us."

"How? Your grandfather…. I'm scared of him, Yi Jeong."

"Woo Bin and I will protect you, Ga Eul. My grandfather can't hurt you and your family because he won't be able to find us. We'll flee the country together. I've made up my mind."

"Yi Jeong! But your career?"

"I don't care about it. I can think of other ways for us to live by."

"No, Yi Jeong! I can't let you ruin your career for me. You've worked hard for it all your life. You can't throw them away just like that."

"I said I don't care!" He yelled at her, startling her. Immediately she let go of his hands and stood up. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ga Eul…." He too quickly stood up. "I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to yell. I… I was…" he tried to hold her hands again but she took a few steps backward.

"Ga Eul, please." He was going crazy.

"Yi Jeong. Your grandfather. He threatened to do something to me and my family if you don't agree with the marriage. I can't let my family be harmed."

"I told you that Woo Bin and I are going to protect you."

"That's not all Yi Jeong."

"What?" He did not understand.

"He… he showed me your Omma's picture."

Yi Jeong's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he staggered backward.

"What did you say, Ga Eul? My… my…"

"Your Omma's picture." Her tears were now flowing like the river after rains.

Yi Jeong wanted to storm out of the room and kill his grandfather, literally.

"Yi Jeong." But she held him back.

"If you love your Omma and me, please…."

"Ga Eul…"

Yi Jeong thought that he had already planned it well with Woo Bin. He thought by fleeing the country with her and her family, changed their identities, and with Woo Bin's men protecting them, his grandfather would not be able to find and touch them. He was wrong. He was so, so wrong. His grandfather was the devil itself. How could he have no heart? Yi Jeong's Omma was his daughter-in-law for crying out loud. How could he treat other human's life as worthless? Yi Jeong's hatred for the old man intensified.

He had thought of revealing all his grandfather's wrongdoings to the police but Woo Bin said that they needed more time to gather more witnesses and victims to open up the case against his grandfather. Furthermore, his grandfather had a very close relationship with the Chief of Police and the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court.

"AARRRGGGHHHHH!" He finally let out all his anger… in defeat.

 **End of flashback**

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul cried their hearts out. This was the end of their relationship. He had to follow his grandfather's order for so many innocent lives were at stake should he defy the old man. Tonight was their last night together. By tomorrow, he and she would have to pretend like they were just two strangers.

Their hearts shattered to millions of pieces.

 ** _I will leave my heart at the door  
_** ** _I won't say a word  
_** ** _They've been said before, you know  
_** ** _So why don't we play pretend  
_** ** _Like we're not scared of what is coming next  
_** ** _Or scared of having nothing left_**

 ** _Look, don't get me wrong  
_** ** _I know there is no tomorrow  
_** ** _All I ask is_**

 ** _If this is my last night with you  
_** ** _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
_** ** _Give me a memory I can use  
_** ** _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
_** ** _It matters how this ends  
_** ** _'_** ** _Cause what if I never love again?_**

Ga Eul touched Yi Jeong's soft black hair tenderly. He lifted his head to see her beautiful face. Her heart broke more when their eyes met. She wiped away his tears then cupped his cheeks.

"I love you, Yi Jeong," and bent forward to claim his lips. He then released her waist and held her hands as he stood up. Their lips were still joined together.

"I love you, Ga Eul," and kissed her again and again and again.

 ** _I don't need your honesty  
_** ** _It's already in your eyes  
_** ** _And I'm sure my eyes, they speak of me  
_** ** _No one knows me like you do  
_** ** _And since you're the only one that matters  
_** ** _Tell me who do I run to?_**

 ** _Look, don't get me wrong  
_** ** _I know there is no tomorrow  
_** ** _All I ask is_**

 ** _If this is my last night with you  
_** ** _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
_** ** _Give me a memory I can use  
_** ** _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
_** ** _It matters how this ends  
_** ** _'_** ** _Cause what if I never love again?_**

She took his right hand and led him towards her bedroom.

"Ga Eul?" He was surprised but she placed a finger on his lips and shook her head. She then softly tugged his hand for him to follow.

They stopped at the edge of her queen sized bed. A sweet scent of lavender permeated the room. She stood facing him. Her eyes deeply gazed into his and sending him her total love. She then closed the gap between them and held the sides of his face.

"Love me, Yi Jeong," and pressed her lips to his.

Instinctively his hand encircled her waist and he pulled her even closer.

"Ga Eul. Don't force yourself, my love." He had always respected her request before. He did not want her to feel pressured by it. "It should be for your husband like you told me. I… I…"

"You ARE my husband Yi Jeong. You always are. In here." She guided his hand on her chest, over the place where her heart was beating fast. "There's no one else but you, forever. This heart is yours, Yi Jeong, until the end of time."

She kissed him again and they poured all their love into the kiss. There would be no more tomorrow for them.

He lifted her up and gently laid her on the bed and he slowly laid himself close to her. She immediately interlaced her fingers with his and he carefully hovered above her.

"I love you, Yi Jeong." "I love you, Ga Eul."

 ** _Let this be our lesson in love  
_** ** _Let this be the way we remember us  
_** ** _I don't wanna be cruel or vicious  
_** ** _And I ain't asking for forgiveness  
_** ** _All I ask is_**

 ** _If this is my last night with you  
_** ** _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
_** ** _Give me a memory I can use  
_** ** _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
_** ** _It matters how this ends  
_** ** _'_** ** _Cause what if I never love again?_**

Yi Jeong cuddled Ga Eul tightly as her hands touched his bare torso. Their love moments a few minutes ago were already imprinted deep in their hearts and mind. They were among the very last memories of the two of them together.

"Yi Jeong," Her warm breath on his chest sent shivers to his whole being.

"Yes, my love." He kissed atop her head.

"It's an hour till midnight." She held her tears but he could feel her shuddering body.

"Ga Eul…" He embraced her tighter.

"Can I be greedy?" Her voice started to quiver.

"Greedy?"

"Can I ask you not to forget me?" Tears betrayed her at last.

"That's all I ask for." She softly caressed his chest and torso.

"It's all that I need to live my life after this."

"Oh Ga Eul, Ga Eul, my love. I will never forget you. You are my life." He kissed her forehead.

"Ga Eul, I promised that I will protect you and your family. I promise that one day, we will be together as husband and wife. I will make sure of that."

"Yi Jeong?" She lifted her head to catch his eyes.

He nodded. "Before that time comes, I hope you can be patient and trust me. Can you do that?"

Her tears fell yet again as she nodded.

He embraced her tighter and they shared the warmth of each other until it was time for him to leave. They feared of what the future holds for them when tomorrow comes, so they prayed.

All they ask from the power above were unwavering love for each other, strong and deep, forever, and their wish to be united as husband and wife would soon become a reality.

"Saranghae Chu Ga Eul." "Saranghae So Yi Jeong."

T. H. E. E. N. D.


End file.
